


and I´ll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

by humanityalmost



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Art, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Hi lads :)Another fic outside of my collection because I don´t thin AUs would fit in there.This is the first AU I´ve ever written and I don´t know if Pierre is too much OOC but I´m very open for your comments, wishes etc..This is for you Ro, Happy Birthday. Love you lots and I hope you´ll like it! <3Have fun! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lads :)  
> Another fic outside of my collection because I don´t thin AUs would fit in there.  
> This is the first AU I´ve ever written and I don´t know if Pierre is too much OOC but I´m very open for your comments, wishes etc..  
> This is for you Ro, Happy Birthday. Love you lots and I hope you´ll like it! <3  
> Have fun! :)

Pierre loved his job. He loved taking care of all the flowers in the shop and telling the customers stories about the names and the characteristic the flowers were representing. To him his job was his absolutely perfect, although he often wondered how his life would have turned out if he would have chosen one of the jobs his parents found were suitable for him. For them working in a flower shop wasn´t manly or tough enough, they wanted to see their only son in a more male-dominated working place, like in a car service station or in the building industry. 

Shuffling around the flower arrangement, Pierre´s glance fell on the tattoo shop across the street. The sun was reflecting in the glass door and made it seem like the entrance shone. The whole shop was bathed in a warm light, almost heavenly and the Frenchman could feel his jaw drop as the door opened and a young man in his early twenties entered the street.

The man turned his face into the direction of the sun and smiled before turning the sign that said “open” around and crossing the street, heading for the door of the flower shop. Hastily, Pierre moved away from the window, too afraid to be caught staring at his over-the-street neighbour while there were no customers to serve. 

Seconds later, the bell above the door rang and the man from the tattoo shop entered. This near the Frenchman was even more taken apart by the sheer beauty that seemed to surround the stranger. His eyes were shining and he had a small smile on his lips as he faced Pierre. 

“Hi I´m Alex, I own the tattoo studio across the street and I have to ask you something?” He had his hand stretched out for Pierre to take it, but the Frenchman was too mesmerized by the warm and gentle sound of Alex´s voice, to even notice it, so he just nodded, unable to speak a word, god forbid a complete sentence. 

Slightly furrowing his brows, Alex took down his hand and continued his question, while eyeing Pierre precisely. 

“I just wanted to ask if you’d be ok with me sitting in here sometime to draw? A lot of my customers want flowery motifs and I really need to improve on them.” 

His voice sounded hopeful and finally Pierre was able to speak again and with a shy smile he gestured to Alex and the table with the chair in the corner of the shop, hoping he would understand. 

“Sure! It´s no problem at all!” He almost tripped over his own words and could feel his cheeks getting warm, so with a last awkward hand gesture to the table he spun around to go back to arranging the flowers outside of the shop. But before he could set even one foot outside, the tattoo guy called after him and Pierre´s shoulders tensed up as he stopped in his tracks. 

“Thank you so much…? You didn´t tell me your name.” He watched the Frenchman expectantly. 

“Pierre. My name´s Pierre.” And with this words he almost flew out of the front door, leaving a slightly confused Alex standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. 

When he returned back inside a few minutes later, his glance landed on the young man sitting at the table drawing. His tongue was poking out between his lips and his facial expression was concentrated, he didn´t even seem to notice Pierre coming back inside. He was too determined to get an exact art work of the rose lying on the table in front of him. 

A few strokes of sunlight danced over the man´s hair and face, making him gleam under the light, his hair almost golden and Pierre couldn´t stop himself from watching him deliberately moving his pencil over the piece of paper. One smooth line after another found its way onto the paper, creating a wonderful picture of the flower in front of him. To Pierre it almost seemed like there was the exact same rose laying again, coloured in a silvery shining tone, making it look mysteriously beautiful.

His sight moved upwards from the man´s long fingers to his forearms. He had the sleeves of his sweater rolled up and Pierre could see several tattoos poking out from beneath it. He spotted a skull design with flowers and a sentence winding itself around Alex´s wrist, as his hand still carefully moved over the paper with an unbelievable precision that fascinated Pierre more than anything.

He was so consumed by the man´s drawing that he didn´t notice him finishing it and looking back at Pierre. Only a soft cough brought the Frenchman back to reality, making him jump slightly and then turning bright red after realising that Alex caught him starring at him.

“It, it looks really good. I´m not sure you even need practice.” 

“Oh if it makes any inconvenience that I´m here I can leave. It really is no problem.” Alex got up from the chair and wanted to make his way to the exit as he felt a light hand on his forearm holding him back. 

“No. No, I didn´t mean that you should go. I just thought it already looks so perfect and…just forget it, it´s stupid!” Pierre could feel his face heating up even more and he really hoped the floor would just swallow him up so that he would stop embarrassing himself in front of the breathtakingly beautiful stranger. 

Alex chuckled before giving the other man a reassuring smile and opening the door. While stepping outside, he turned around again to give Pierre a small wink. 

“So I guess I´ll see you soon, Pierre.” And with that last words he was gone before Pierre even had the chance to say goodbye.

He loved how his name rolled off of Alex´s tongue so effortlessly and smooth, he felt chills running down his spine and a smile crept onto his lips, as a new customer entered the shop and he had to go back to working. 

~

In the following weeks Alex often turned up at the porch of Pierre´s shop, only to spend hours there, sitting at the table and drawing various kinds of flowers, although every time he spends a little of his time, trying to work out how to get the drawing of the rose to absolute perfection. 

Pierre loved it when Alex was quietly drawing in the corner of the room, completely oblivious to the people around him. It was as if the whole world stopped for him when he got hold of a pencil. 

They never really talked to each other, except the obligatory `Hellos´ and `Goodbyes´ and sometimes small talk about customers. But mostly they just worked in silence: Alex sitting at the table producing the most amazing works of art, and Pierre quietly working around him and watching him closely, still fascinated by his dedication to his job. 

Pierre often caught himself stopping in between some work only to watch Alex´s hands movement or the way he bit his lips when he wasn’t happy with how his work turned out. He couldn´t help his fascination with the young tattoo artist, although he knew that he would never stood a chance with him. 

Hell, he didn´t even know if Alex fancied men and if so, if he maybe even had a boyfriend already. Pierre often saw that small, loud, dark haired boy leave the tattoo studio; sometimes alone and sometimes in Alex´s company. But he was too shy to ask who the guy was and how he was related to Alex.

So he just tried to push away his crush on the other man and hoped that he wasn´t too obvious in his starring and admiration.

~

Pierre was putting some sunflowers into fresh water in front of the shop as he heard footsteps arrive behind him, so he turned around only to see Alex making his way over the street and was heading straight into Pierre´s direction. He had an insanely big smile plastered onto his face and it seemed like he was radiating sunshine as he stopped I front of the Frenchman, who was nervously whipping his hands off on his trousers.

“Pierre. Something insane happened. You know how I told you that I needed to practice drawing flowers and stuff? Yeah it was for this tattoo competition and I won. I fucking won a competition with a tattoo inspired by your amazingly beautiful roses. How awesome is that?” 

Pierre had difficulties following him because he was talking so fast and his hands gestured in front of Pierre´s face animatedly. He couldn´t stop himself from smiling as he saw Alex this happy. Just as he wanted to congratulate him, the other one interrupted him.

“Anyways, I´m going to take you out tonight, as a thank you for letting me practice at your shop. You’re not allowed to say no. Pick you up here, at 7! See you later.” After hesitating slightly he leaned down to press a kiss against Pierre´s cheek, before turning around and hurrying back into his tattoo studio, leaving a baffled Frenchman behind.

He was standing on the street still frozen from the things that just occurred. How did that insanely good looking human just kiss him on the cheek and invite him on a date? Was that even a date? He was so screwed. 

~

“But Stoffel what if this isn´t even a date? What if I misinterpreted it and I´ll make a fool out of myself?” Pierre was already on the phone with his best friend for over 30 minutes now, trying to figure out if his meeting with Alex was a date or not and what to wear.

He was nervously pacing around his bedroom while Stoffel tried to calm him down by telling that everything would be fine and that they would adopt small flower-loving children, which made Pierre even more nervous. He didn´t know what Alex saw in him, he was really awkward most of the time they spend with each other and in his eyes Alex was perfect. So he just couldn´t understand Alex putting up with him.

“Seriously, Pierre, just throw on some tight black jeans and your white dress shirt and you´ll be fine. It looks great on you and Alex will love it!” 

Stoffel´s calming voice made him jump back into reality and he thanked him a few more times before hanging up and finally getting dressed.

~

Pierre was too early as he walked up to the flower shop so he was surprised to see Alex already standing there, his face breaking into a smile as he spotted the Frenchman walking up to him.

“Sorry I didn´t mean to make you wait.”

“Oh No, I´m just way too early. Sorry, I was a little nervous.” 

It was strange seeing Alex clearly nervous and not as confident as normal but it made Pierre feel a little better about his own worries before. So he just smiled at the other man reassuringly and followed him down the street.

They were already walking a few minutes as Alex suddenly started to speak. He just told stories about his family, his friends, Mitch – the black haired beauty Pierre thought was his boyfriend, but actually was his best friend – and about his studio. And Pierre felt himself relax with every word that came out of Alex´s mouth; it made him seem so much realer and the Frenchman just started to talk too.

As they reached the restaurant Alex had chosen, they were already engaged in an exciting talk about their families and discovered a mutual love for some bands and artists. Pierre would have never imagined a tattoo artist would be a lover of classical music but Alex had convinced him otherwise and with every sentence out of the Brit´s mouth he felt himself fall more and more for him, his crush intensifying. 

After Alex paid for their dinner, although Pierre tried to convince him that he could pay himself, they walked outside again and Pierre could feel his heart flutter as Alex took his hand and intertwined their fingers while still casually talking about a funny incident that happened to Mitch and his boyfriend Artem as they tried to have sex in a train toilet. 

Pierre was mesmerized by Alex´s warmth in his voice and he could already feel himself being drawn to the Brit because of his way to tell stories and to move his hands while drawing. If he was being honest with himself, he was already captured by Alex´s beauty as they first met but now he felt himself be drawn to the other man because of his personality, as well.

He really wished they could just walk on like that for a while longer but as soon as the thought formed itself in his mind they had already reached Pierre´s flat and Alex stopped them on the porch. 

He turned to the Frenchman and softly took his face into his hands to look into his eyes. Pierre´s felt his breath being taken away by the beauty of Alex´s eyes watching him, asking for permission and he slightly nodded. 

The next thing he felt were Alex´s lips folding themselves around his, making him shiver under his warm clothes. Alex´s Iips were soft and fitted perfectly onto his, while the Brit had one hand on Pierre´s waist and the other on the side of his face. His thumb softly stroking over Pierre´s cheek. 

Pierre had his hands thrown around the taller ones neck and was playing with short strands of hair on the back of Alex´s neck, feeling goosebumps rise on his soft skin.  
They were so captured in the moment that Pierre didn´t realise the cold creeping under his clothes, making him shiver even more. He was too fascinated by the incredible feeling that was making his stomach flutter and his heart race. 

As they finally parted Pierre pressed his head against Alex´s chest, the Brit hugging him close, and he could hear the other man´s heart race as well.

“Thank you for this wonderful evening, Pierre! We should do that more often, definitely!” Alex smiled cheekily and Pierre couldn´t stop himself from pressing another kiss onto his lips. They stayed on the porch like this for quite some time and if Pierre spend most of the next week lying in bed nursing a cold, he didn´t really mind, because Alex brought him soup and cuddled him after work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
